Rob of the future
by nightmare4ever
Summary: Time Warp Trio Well charaters are time warp trio, not rob. The story is a little bit like the 'dud where's my karma' episode but with my twist.
1. Chapter 1

This was a school projet in 6st grade and my teacher gave me a B- for it being to complicated. The only relations with Time Warp Trio is the characters Fred, Samantha, Sam, Joe and Jodie.

Joe and Jodie are not related in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I **am from the future, 2105 to be exact, anti-gravity disks, flying cars, time watches, it's a beautiful place. This is my home, my name is Rob, and I'm a robot. I live with Sam a 10 year old black haired boy; he looks Russian or somewhere close to there. He's the biggest geek you ever met, I mean huge glasses and very, very smart, he says it because his great-grandmother was a genius, the inventor of the anti-gravity disks, the flying cars and the time watches. Well Sam is crazy, he says people use to walk, that's hard to believe. Well Sam is boring; now let's talk about me. My version is robot 3000, that's not a good name, but we are so cool, we can turn invisible and we have emotion, that's the worst part. We get to attach to are owner and went there get hunt we freak out or at less I do. Today began on the wrong foot, Sam will tell you.****  
****- Help Rob! I'm disappearing! He yells and wakes me up. What would make Sam disappear, oh!****  
****- Something must be wrong with your family tree. I'll check, I said.****  
****I went to look for my favourite book, the blue book of Sam's family history. I love looking at the pictures, I'm not a big reader, it so boring and I don't know how. I opened it, and his mom's family pictures were all green? It started with his great-grandfather Fred.****  
****- You have to go and save my great-grandfather, said Sam, trying to find his time watch.****  
****- Why me? Why can't you go? I ask. ****  
****- Because I'm like half gone, Sam said in a rude way. He was not half gone yet; just his toes were beginning to disappear. ****  
****- No, you come with me, I said.****  
****- What part of me disappearing you didn't understand, he said. He is soooo suborned. ****  
****- Me, going in the past before there inverted robot, that's weird.****  
****- I'm disappearing that's weirder, plus you can tune invisible. This is when I wish I couldn't tune invisible.****  
****- Ok, I'll go. I hate Sam.****  
****- Here's my talky copotron, I have another somewhere I'll call you when I find it. If no one knows what's a talky copotron is, it a cell phone from the future that shows the hologram of the person you're talking to, it's so cool.****  
****- So what's your number, I ask.****  
****- It (1800)-555-234, he said. I hope I don't forget it. ****  
****So Sam won and off I go to the year 2006. When I arrive it's a scary place, they actually walk to get around! Sam was right! There's no technology like in the year 2105, it's like ancient time is in front of me. I know I'm going to hate this trip. I'm in good old New York City but its smells and it's not as busy. Well I go to Yankees place, I'm not a big base ball fan, you want to know why I'm going there, well because every photo of Fred he has a Yankees cap. Then, I see a 10 year old, blond, pale skinned boy. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, jeans, white shoes and a blue shirt. He didn't look like Sam, but it was Fred, Sam's great-grandfather. I recognized him because I saw a picture of him as a kid in Sam's book like you can see. Sam must get his looks from is dad's side, too bad his great-grandfather has the pretty eyes. I jumped in the baseball bag that was in his hands. It was horrible; it was filled with ancient baseball stuff. I hate ancient history. Plus it smelled like Bigfoot.****  
****When Fred went into his house, I was so happy I almost cried. I hate Bigfoot smell. Sam called me on the talky copotron.****  
****- So how do you like your trip? Sam asks.****  
****- I hate ancient history, I replied.****  
****- Rob, it takes a 1000 years to make it ancient history and your only 99 years in the past, Sam informed me.****  
****- Thanks your geekness.****  
****- So did you save him, said Sam.****  
****- No, did you look at yourself and I would have told you.****  
****- Ok, said Sam.****  
****- I just want to tell you that I found him, bye; I said to Sam and hung up.****  
****I jumped out of the smelly bag but Fred was not there. I waited all day and finally he came when he saw me, he thinks I am a stuffed toy. Fred what a jerk he puts me in a smelly ancient dog house. I got out, unharmed thanks to the modern technology of 2105. I went in Fred's room, or I think its Fred room and Sam calls on the talky copotron. Idiot Sam he just woke Fred now I know it Fred's rooms.****  
****- What the heck are you doing! Yelled Fred so loud that the aliens from planet X probably heard him. Am I going crazy? He yells even louder. ****  
****- No you are not crazy Fred, I said.****  
****- How do you know my name, and if I am crazy or not? That idiot yells even louder. He then calms down, and asks me:****  
****- Are you an alien? Do you come in peace, and he shows me the peace sign.****  
****- No, my name if Rob, I am a robot of the year 2105. My owner Sam your great-grandson is disappearing so that means someone is trying to kill you or something like that, I said to Fred.******

****

**It took days for him to believe me and he still doesn't, I hate him, than I called Sam, I remember his number.****  
****- Hey Rob, said Sam.****  
****- Here's your great-granddad, I said.****  
****- Hello? Fred was confused; well this is new to him.****  
****- Great-granddad hi, I'm Sam; he said like he never meet him well he never did.****  
****- Um…can you prove all this? He asks. ****  
****- Yeah, this is you at 23, your fist day as a cop. You're with Joe…I hug up, Fred can't know that.****  
****- What the heck and who the heck is Joe? He asks.****  
****- Some guy you met at a costumes party, I lied. I don't know who is Joe but it not some guy he met at a costumes party. ****  
****- So I'm in danger? He asked.****  
****- Yes, so what do you want to do in the future? I need to know if it is dangerous, I asked.****  
****- A police officer, he replied.****  
****- That's definitely dangerous, I said.****  
****- I love cop stuff. It's my dream to become a cop, he said.****  
****- Ok, that going to make my job a lot harder, I said.****  
****- So, it's not my problem, that jerks said.******

**Fred and I became fast friend, we had many adventures but those stories are for anther day. When Fred was at his Jr prom he met Joe, who is now his best friend (next to me of course). He became a stupid cop after all the times I wanted him, he never lists but the he also went because Joe wants to be a cop to, idiot. So there went to cop school and were assume past in a year. So now there cops, again idiots.****  
****Right now the idiots are working on a bank robbery. This guy is crazy; he's killed two people under the age of 18.****  
****- It's time to go in, said Joe. ****  
****- Let's take him down, replied Fred. ****  
****- Sam is disappearing, I said. ****  
****- What are you doing here? Said Joe. His also know about me. ****  
****- I'm here to save Fred's butt, I replied. ****  
****- You can't be seen here, said Fred, it's too dangerous. ****  
****- Exactly… Fred you can't die, Sam counting on it, I said.****  
****- You will not die, Joe argued. ****  
****- Will too. ****  
****- Will not. ****  
****- Too. ****  
****- Will not, he can't die until he has kids. ****  
****- Ok. Let's go, said Fred, stopping the fight. Sometimes Joe and I argue, just sometimes. So they go into the bank with a bang. Fred knocked down the door. That's his faverit port of bening a cop. ****  
****- You can't catch me! Said the bank robber. ****  
****- You are under arrest for bank robbery and murder, said Fred. Fred catches him while Joe takes care of the hostages. ****  
****- What you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, starts Fred. ****  
****- I'll get you!, yells the bank robber/killer in an evil way. ****  
****- They all say that, said Joe in the distance. ****  
****- Let's go, I said****  
****- Didn't I tell you not to be seen here, said Fred****  
****- Watch out, I said to Fred because the guy had a gun in his hands and it was aimed for Fred. Fred hit him and because of me, he was saved.******

**At the office the boys were rewarded and made sergeants, there was a big party. But whenever there is good news there's also bad news, I lost touch with Sam. ******

****

**At home a stupid argument began for nothing. It was about Fred's outfit. ****  
****- You've been wearing the same blue baseball cap, blue shirt, jeans and white shoes since I met you, said Joe. ****  
****- Since I met him at the age of ten, I know Joe's right, for once.****  
****- Blame the person that invented the Material Grower, argued Fred. Material Grower, for anyone doesn't know is an invention that grows your favourite childhood outfits to wear forever. It saves a lot of money on clothes and is perfect for those guys who don't have a clue.****  
****- So how much did Sam disappear today? Asked Joe. ****  
****- Well…I kind of lost touch with Sam, I said in a guilty way.****  
****- What! Yelled Fred****  
****- Never mind Fred. So if we want to make sure that Sam is Ok you have to get a girlfriend and then get married and have kids. Joe has a girlfriend for god saske and he's going to have great-grandkids before you even date at this rate! I said.****  
****Jodie was Joe's girlfriend (soon to be Joe's wife). He was going to propose to her, so Joe wanted us out of the apartment. Jodie was beautiful, tall, dark, green eyes and big in fashion. Weir that their have the same name. ****  
****- Are you going to come with me? Fred asked me. ****  
****- Um…yes, I said yes because Joe was nodding his head.****  
****- Am I ever going to have privacy? asked Fred. ****  
****- Never, I remarked. ******

****

**We go to a million night clubs and sipe clubs , but no girl is right for him. He's so picky. Fred is not a big dater; his last date was for his Jr prom, in grade 11! So we finely gave up, we were on our way home when Fred bumped into a girl! To my surprise, she looked like Sam! Geeky, glasses and she had long black hair. The only difference between her and Sam was that she was a girl. She was wearing a pretty orange dress. She was sad, like her boyfriend had just dumped her or something. I felt sad for her but happy for Fred. I had mixed emotions. ****  
****- Sorry for bumping into you like that. My name is Fred.****  
****- Hello, my name is Samantha, she said.****  
****- You look sad, what happen? ask Fred.****  
****- Well, I carte my boyfriend sleping me for a trashy, dumb, sluty blond, said Samantha. Lucky guess, I was surprised that I was almost right.****  
****- My ex is a cheater, said Samantha still very mad. ****  
****That guy is not like Fred. Fred is soooo picky; no girl is good enough for him. Too skinny, too fat, too blond, the list goes on and on and on. Samantha must be really mad she's still raving about this deadbeat she was dating.****  
****- He doesn't like the smart ones, inventors like me, said Samantha madder than before. ****  
****- So what did you invent? Flirted Fred.****  
****- Those anti-gravity disks, miracle grower and now I'm working on flying cars, she said.****  
****- I love that thing, I use the miracle grower all the time. It's the best, said Fred adoringly. He was really starting to flirt now.****  
****- I'm always happy to meet a fan. Samantha started flirting.****  
****- Well, you want to come to my apartment? Asked Fred****  
****- Sorry, I have a meeting with some engineers for the flying cars tomorrow. Maybe on Friday I can come over, she said.****  
****- Here's my number and address, Fred gave her a piece of paper. She also gave him her number. Halleluiah, finally Fred found someone, and a smart someone. Now I understand where Sam gets his looks and smarts. And that comment about his apartment, I'm surprised she didn't slap across the face. I think she knew it was his first time in a very long time.****  
****- Bye, she says in a loving voice. Then she calls a taxi and leaves.****  
****We went home. Fred opens the door and sees Joe on his knees with a ring. Jodie was in shock and then I heard her say yes! She gave Joe a kiss.****  
****- When's the wedding, Fred whispered to me.****  
****- Ask them it's their wedding, I replied.****  
****- So when is the wedding, asked Fred.****  
****- Uh? said Jodie.****  
****- When is the wedding, Fred repeated.****  
****- Bye, said Jodie to Joe totally annoying Fred.****  
****- See you Friday, here? he replied.****  
****- Ok, said Jodie. And she leaves.****  
****- Um…I have a date with the inventor of the miracle grower, said Fred.****  
****- What? What are you talking about? Didn't a guy invent that? Are you gay? Joe said in confusion.****  
****I think Joe doesn't believe him.****  
****- No you idiot, HER name is Samantha. Fred doesn't like to call gay, but because he doesn't have girlfriend people call him gay. ****  
****- She looks like Sam too, I said.****  
****- OK? Can it wait until later, I need some time to digest this, said Joe.****  
****- No, it can't wait, said Fred****  
****- Ok, if this girl is real and she invented anything I think we need to go on a double date. You'll need all the help you can get and I beat you ten bucks that she's no real, said Joe. In my head it was an idiotic idea but it was the only idea.****  
****- You are on, he said.******

****

**Fred was so freaked about Samantha coming over that he cleaned and cooked a bit but then Joe tasting the food and then they ordered some Chinese food. Fred took forever in the shower. He was so nervous. At 7:00 p.m., the buzzer rang. ****  
****- Can I come up Joe? It was Jodie.****  
****- Yeah, come on up, said Joe. ****  
****She came up and she was in a pretty blue dress. Then the buzzer rang again. This time it had to be Samantha but no it was the delivery guy from Lung Sung Yung. As Fred was paying for the food he say Samantha coming up the stairs. She came in and she was wearing a beautiful orange dress. Then I figured out her favourite color, orange. But Fred didn't figure it out, until I told him. ****  
****- Hey Fred. Who are those two? she asked.****  
****- Remember I called you to tell you that we were going on a double date. Fred said. ****  
****He was still feeling annoyed at the thought of a double date being that this was his first date with Samantha.****  
****I had to keep on telling myself not talk. The reason is that on his last date, his prom night, I was invisible and started having a conversation with him. And the girl thought he was insane because he kept talking to nothing. ****  
****The four sat down at the table to eat the Chinese food. ****  
****- Hello my name is Samantha.****  
****- Hi, my name is Jodie, and this is my fiancé Joe.****  
****- Oh, so when are you getting married? asked Samantha.****  
****- Um, we don't know yet, we just got engaged, so what did you invent? asked Joe.****  
****- I invented anti-gravity disks, material grower and now I am working on flying cars.****  
****- I guess I owe you ten bucks, Fred. I didn't believe him that a girl as great as you would even look at Fred let alone go on a date with him, said Joe.****  
****They were eating for an hour because Samantha and Jodie just kept talking. Women can just talk and talk and talk and talk. Fred and Joe couldn't even get a word in the conversation. And plus they didn't even know what the hell they were saying. Then Joe whispered to Jodie, finally.****  
****- Jodie and I have something to say, said Joe.****  
****- I'm moving in, said Jodie. ****  
****- What? Why? When? What?!!! Said Fred like he didn't want that to happen.****  
****- I can't pay rent, said Jodie.****  
****- Why not, asked Samantha?****  
****- Because my boss's gone crazy and fired me, said Jodie.****  
****- Oh, said Samantha and Fred at the same time.****  
****The date went well regardless of the bad new about Jodie. To my surprise I didn't talk. It must have been heaven for Fred. He calls me a big mouth, him and Sam. So Jodie moved in and Fred hated it. I also did because I had to be invisible all the time, and that takes a lot of my battery. Fred was always with Samantha so I had no one to talk to. Hope she get's pregnant soon, so I can talk to Sam. If I wasn't friends with Sam I would totally break them up. But I can't break up his great-grandparents. I wish I knew what was wrong with the talky copotron, so I can talk to Sam. Fred and Joe were so happy, so that made me happy a bit. Ok, who am I kidding; it didn't make me happy at all. ******

**  
****Ok they finally got a date for the wedding and it was today. The apartment was busy. Joe slept in, bad idea. Jodie tried to wake him up but left at 8:00 a.m. It took like hours for Fred to wake him up. It was 12:30 p.m. when he woke up, and the wedding was set to start at 1:30 p.m. So the boys hurried up and went to the church. They arrived at 1:15 p.m. When they got there, the church was amazing. There was black marble everywhere. Jodie's parents must have paid for the wedding because Joe's parents were not rich and neither was Joe or Jodie (well she did get fried). The wedding started and the stupid Wedding march began. I hate that song. The wedding party came out and I don't know who the hell they were, but they had nice outfits. The girls were in beautiful silky lavender dresses. The boys were in the usual tux with lavender bow tie. Joe was wearing a white bowtie, I guess to match Jodie's dress. Then Samantha and Fred came out. They were wearing the same thing as the others in the party. I'm surprised Samantha wasn't in an orange dress. This was the first time I didn't see her in orange. Does lavender even match with orange? Then Jodie came out. She looked beautiful. The white dress went really good with her hair and skin color. Cameras were flashing everywhere. I wish Sam could see this but there is no way for him to see it. He likes this kind of stuff. Then Joe and Jodie did all the wedding blah, blah, blah. But the party afterwards was great. At the end of the night Joe and Jodie had a big surprise, mainly for Fred. ****  
****- We've bought a…Jodie was interrupted by Fred yelling so loud with happiness that even the aliens from a different galaxy could hear him.****  
****Jodie was going to say house by the way, but she didn't have to. Fred didn't like Jodie in their apartment and besides, he was going to invite Samantha to move in. I might be a little jealous but just a little. After the wedding Samantha goes home with Fred and I went to bed. All I could here was "Yes" from Samantha. I guess it was the answer to the question; will you marry me or will you move in. Most likely both questions, because Samantha moved in and was wearing a big orange engagement ring. Now hope he gets a kids so I can get out of here!!!! ******

****

**It was a week later after Samantha moved in when she disappeared. I was so happy for myself, though sad for Fred. He was going mad. I said she must be on a business trip but she would have call Fred. A week later she was not back. Fred alerted the force and never stopped looking for her. Then he remembered her ex-boyfriend. Why take her now though? Maybe the dumb, blonde dumped him. So Fred, Joe and I went out to where Fred and Samantha fist met.****  
****- Now what? asked Joe.****  
****- We look for an apartment. Where do you think she is?, I said****  
****- There, he was pointing to her in the widow of the nearest apartment building.****  
****- That was fast, said Joe.****  
****We ran into the building and ran up the stairs.****  
****- I love this part, said Fred and broke down the door.****  
****- Fred! yelled Samantha. ****  
****The kidnaper all of a sudden shot Joe down in the leg. The bullet just paralyzes him for the moment. I took Joe's walky-talky and called for help. I told them to call the paramedic. Fred was hit with baseballbat and tieded to a chair beside haft naked Samantha. The only piece of cothling on her was her bras and underwear.****  
****- Let me go Jack, Fred's a cop, said Samantha. ****  
****- No Samantha, who the hell cares. Tell me why you dumped me, said Jack.****  
****- Well…you had sex with other girl, she said.****  
****- She was rapping me, Jack lied.****  
****- You paid her for that you idiot, she was a sluty hooker, Samantha said.****  
****- Like you did have sex wiht other man, he said.****  
****- Not when I was sleping with you. ****  
****They argued for I don't know how long. Than Jack took out his gun and aimed it for Samantha!!!!****  
****- I loved you and you're making me do this, he said.****  
****Then Fred did the unthinkable. ****  
****- Take me instead, I'm the reason she won't go back to you, said Fred. I told him not die over and over again. Now he wants to die for Samantha, I hope she's pregnant with his child because he is going to die. ****  
****- What?! No!!, yelled Samantha.****  
****Jack thought for a second. This is when I wished I had put batteries in Sam's time watch before I came here. There's only enough battery life for one trip into the future. How the hell am I going to get Fred out of this?****  
****- Killing you will make Samantha miserable…, Jack said.****  
****- No Jack, I'll do anything, please. At least let me talk to him, begged Samantha.****  
****- Hurry up, Jack said heartlessly. Samantha goes to Fred.****  
****- I love you, and that's why I'm doing this, Fred said to Samantha.****  
****- Me too, but you don't have to do this, said Samantha. The cops are going to be here at any moment. ****  
****- Move Samantha, said Jack. ****  
****She Kissed heim and they where kissing then that heartless man shot the gun right into his head. The cops opened the door when Fred fell to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere in the small dirty green room. The cops were such idiots. They were waiting outside when Joe was on the ground paralyzed and now Fred dead. Samantha threw herself on Fred. She was crying like it was the end of the world. And stated kissing him like an idioit( he is die Samantha!!). For me, it was the first time I ever cried. Oil flowed all over the dirty moss floor. Jodie was outside worried about Joe. The paramedics were trying to get Samantha off of Fred. She was not letting go( and steel Kissing him like a moroon). It took six cops to get her off of Fred. They zipped Fred up in the body bag. I went on Joe to get out undetected. Oil was still dripping out of my eyes. You can still hear Samantha crying from the street. Jodie ran up to Joe and me. ****  
****- Who's in the body bag? No answer. Joe!!, she yelled, it's me, your wife. ****  
****- Sorry Jodie he's in shock, said Joe's boss. ****  
****- What!!! she yelled.****  
****- I can answer your question. Fr… The chief couldn't be heard over Jodie's crying. ****  
****Although Joe is now paralyzed he woke up a few days later. He started crying. He lost his best friend. Samantha tried to tell Fred's parents ( or Joe thought it was his parents but his dad died whan he was 12 and only told Samantha about it) but they didn't understand a word she said. Then Joe took the phone and told them. They cried. Their only child had died before them. It wasn't fair. Samantha was devastated, she couldn't even hear, sorry for your loss, the name Fred or even look at a picture of him. She couldn't even stay for the whole funeral. She left in the middle. And at that moment, I don't know why, but I remembered to put batteries in the talky copotron. As soon as the batteries were in, it rang. But there's only one person that knows the number, it must be Sam. He should have disappeared when Fred died. I answered and said hello. ****  
****- Finally you're answering, said Sam in relief.****  
****- HUH, you're supposed to be gone from the earth. ****  
****- What, I've been fine for like a year.****  
****- But Fred just…died.****  
****- Yeah, he is supposed to. He was supposed to die young and not married, but he did have a fiancée, my great-grandmother. Don't you read your favourite book?****  
****- No, I can't read!! did you say you were fine for like a year? A year ago I saved Fred from a bank robber.****  
****- Come on home, I miss you Rob, said Sam.****  
****I used the time watch to come back home to Sam in the year 2121. It was great to be back home.******

**The End**


	2. Epilogue

Well here is the Epilogue this was a part of the orignal Rob of the future. Freddie is in this chapter/Epilogue.

* * *

Well if you are wondering what happened to everyone else after Fred's death. A month later, Jack was justly sentenced, the penalty was death. Samantha had twin girls. One was named after Fred, Frederica but they call her Freddie. She was the splitting image of her father. The other child looked like her mother and she named her Winifred. Samantha never got married. She was a single mother; thank God she had Joe and Jodie to help her. Jodie and Joe had a child named Anna. Although their lives were great but they never forgot Fred.

* * *

Tell me if this story deseved a B-. 


End file.
